Steve & Kono: A Passage Into Their Lives
by brokengirl24
Summary: My take if Steve and Kono had known each-other and were married before season 1! Summary inside! Steve/Kono! Characters may be OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Finally got some time to post some stuff. School's been kicking my behind. I took a science test today(May I say I have the best science teacher ever? He let's us use a large note-card or half a page and we can hand-write whatever then use on the test!) which I probably failed. Literally my brain was FIRED after.**

**Anyways! I am aware there is another story like this. Same idea different ways of it being written. I'm working with the author and creator of the idea CameLotLady or FrancescaBoscorelli as she's known on here so it's kind of a partnered story! We exchange ideas then I write! I have complete permission to post this story from her. So I am in no way copyrighting or anything. Gah I don't know why I just have to say that because then I get all worried and then I panic and anxiety kicks in. Yeah anxiety is one of my many issues I have.**

**I know Steve is for sure 36 since he was 34 in the beginning of the series but since I'm not sure how old Kono is I'm going with 28 years old. If anyone has a problem with that then I'll change her age.**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five 0 or the idea used. Grammar and Spelling is all mine until I find a BETA.****

**Quick Question. Anyone know a good BETA on here?**

**CHARACTERS MAY BE OUT OF CHARACTER! WARNING!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Gravitation can not be held responsible for people falling in love"<em>

_-Albert Einstein_

* * *

><p>Falling in love young was never exactly easy, especially when you end getting married at a military base in Virginia. Nor being wife of an active seal constantly going on missions. Then again no one ever said being married was easy.<p>

They met when she was 24 years old and he was 32 at a bar on the mainland. She was on vacation with her best friend celebrating her graduation from College.

"_Hey smooth dog look behind you. I call the chick green dress. I say you take her friend, the one with the red dress," Nick nudged his friend with his elbow._

"_She's cute" Steve commented watching her drink._

"_More like smoking hot. Tropical exotic babes. Now come on so you use your McGarrett charm on them,"_

"_Your just hoping to get lucky tonight aren't you Taylor?"_

"_I'd be lying if I denied it McGarrett," Nick grinned as they stood up._

"_Come on smooth dog!" Nick cheered patting his friends back as they walked towards the two._

"_Hey," Steve greeted. The two woman turned around._

"_Hey," Kono smiled._

"_This is Steve and I'm Nick,"_

"_I'm Liz and this is Kono," Liz answered._

"_We're wondering if you two ladies would let us buy you some drinks?" Steve suggested._

"_Sure," Kono replied as they lead them back to the bar._

"_So what are you doing here? Do you live around?" Steve asked as the bartender brought them some drinks._

"_No. Vacation-," Kono began as she sipped her drink._

"_No. We're celebrating her graduation from College. She's going to head to the police academy in a few weeks," Liz cut her off giving her a look._

"_Oh really?" Steve asked placing his elbow on the bar and his chin on the palm of his hand._

"_Yeah. And you two?"_

"_Navy," Nick and Steve replied in unison_

"_Cool," Liz and Kono said in unison._

"_Awkward!" Liz giggled before calling up the bartender for another drink._

Pretty soon Liz and Nick were in their own little world leaving Steve and Kono to talk.

"_It's too loud around here. I personally like my privacy," Kono commented._

"_Wanna get out of here?" Steve asked as he stood up, his hand outreached. She placed her hand in his outreached one and stood up from the bar seat._

"_Sure"_

They had gotten to know each-other pretty well by the end of the night. They played 20 questions while they walked the boardwalk near the bar. Neither had gotten drunk enough to do anything that they would regret but the alcohol had made Kono a little dizzy.

Steve only had 2 days left before he was leaving again for another mission and Kono was leaving the day after he left. They spent the last 2 days together, getting to know each-other even more and bonding. In the mornings, they would go out to breakfast then head to the beach then look at the tourist attractions nearby. It was a pretty simple routine they got. Their friend's were too engulfed in each-other to even notice anything up with their close friends.

"_I like you Kono. A lot. I want us to be more then friends," Steve admitted as they laid on the sand looking up at the stars._

"_Steve-,"_

"_Hear me out before you make a decision. These last few days have been the best few days in my life. Your amazing in every way. You overcame situations and came out stronger. You don't let anyone get in your way of your dreams. Nothing. Your a strong, bad-ass future police officer. Your-" Steve was cut off by Kono pressing her lips with his._

He grinned as she pulled back. "So you want to see what this journey takes us?"

"_I gave you the answer just right now," she smiled._

"_That's perfect to me then," he wrapped an arm around her upper back pulling her closer._

And that night was the beginning of their new relationship. Kono gave him her address in Hawaii and Steve gave her the one for a PO BOX in his name. Steve told her he would call when he got to a secure location.

He began sending her letters and postcards of where he was, if he could find any. She wrote back as soon as possible, making sure he got every letter. They talked on the phone for hours and sometimes she could hear his fellow team-mates tease her boyfriend. She didn't mind and neither did he. They were, after all in love.

Whenever Kono could, she flew out to see her boyfriend at military bases. He would always tell her where he was and if it was safe for her to come. Though sometimes she surprised him by showing up. She always made sure to do some research on the base to see if it was safe for her to come and the prices for flights. It wasn't easy to have a relationship with a SEAL but it worked. Neither of them were perfect and occasionally they fought over things.

A year later, Steve proposed while she was at the Army base in Virginia.

"_Hey Commander," Kono teased. He chuckled._

"_Is that your new nickname for me babe?"_

"_Yes. Either that or Steven but I know you hate that,"_

"_That's fine with me. Now come on. I have a little surprise for you but first you have to close your eyes," Steve said capturing her lips with his._

"_hmm may I know?"_

"_It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it?"_

_She frowned but closed her eyes before Steve lead her to their destination.  
><em>

_Moments Later..._

"_Open your eyes,"_

_Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room then looked at Steve who was on one knee with ring box the palm of his hand. She gasped as he started to speak._

"_We've known each-other only a year but in that year you've showed me so much about life. You opened my eyes to something else besides the Navy. You showed me how it truly feels to find the one you love. You changed me into a better man. I know this is probably moving too fast but you are it for me. There is no one else out there as perfect and gentle as you. I love you so much and there will never be another. Will you marry me?" He asked._

"_Steve I-I love you too and. But yes I will marry you," She announced and before she knew she was in his arms as he swung her around and kissed senselessly. She heard people cheering and she turned to see some of Steve's navy buddies standing there._

"_Our smooth dog is going to get married!" Nick cheered._

"_They grow up so fast!" one of them joked._

"_Congrats kid!" Joe cheered as he walked over to the newly engaged couple and patted Steve's shoulder._

Hours later they were officially married. Unfortunately the honey stage didn't last long and two days later and Steve was deployed for a mission leaving Kono to go back to Hawaii and wait for news of her new husband's whereabouts.

Pretty soon it was back to routine of Kono showing up at Army Bases and Steve leaving. As the months went by, they spread apart, more and more. As Kono continued at the HPD Academy, she visited, less and less. Less postcards, less letters, and less phone-calls. Steve became more needed in missions and he let her know less and less of them or where he would be. That caused her to worry about getting the faithful call that her husband had been killed in combat in some unknown country. They fought, a lot, and nearly headed for divorce but Steve convinced her that their routine would change for the better soon. Well that's what Steve told himself. He didn't know if their routine would change. Hell, he was getting tired of the routine too. He just didn't know when to stop it. He wanted to be a husband to her. A true one not one that appears then disappears every few months. Hell he didn't even know where she lived in Hawaii. Details of where they would live if he were to go off duty hadn't been planned.

But when John McGarrett was killed, Steve knew it was time to go OFF duty and head back to where he grew up. He wanted to find the bastard who killed his father and make him pay. He and Kono hadn't talked in about a month when he returned to Hawaii. He didn't have the heart to tell Kono, his father had been killed. Though, he suspected she may know he had been killed.

Either way, he was back in Hawaii and this time for good. Now that he was no longer in active duty, he could focus on fixing his marriage and finding out what his father was up to.

* * *

><p><strong>I swear this looked way longer on WORD.<strong>

**What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Review!**

**McKono, Mikita, Music,  
>Nina<br>**


	2. Pilot Part 1

**I know. I took forever but I got so into my other McKono stories and I completely forgot about this one and today, I was looking through my documents and found the chapter for this one and I'm like "might as well upload it" so here it is. Part 1 of two parts.**

**Any sentences or scenes you recognize from the show aren't mine and I do not own them.**

**All spelling and grammar mistakes are mine.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"How long since you've been home?" the pilot asked.<p>

"It's been a while," Steve replied as he looked out the window.

* * *

><p>He looked out at Pearl Harbor, hands at his side, his face stone. He heard the clicking of heels and knew who it was.<p>

It had been a while since he had visited Hawaii

"Commander," The governor called and he turned around seeing her walk up to him.

"Thanks for agreeing to see me. I'm so sorry about your loss," Governor said as he shook her hand. He looked to his left at the water before looking at her again.

"Is this about the investigation?"

"Yes. I have alerts across all the islands,"

"You won't find Victor Hesse with road blocks and search warrants. He's gone underground until he can find a safe way to leave the island. Now why am I here?," he demanded.

"I'd like to help you get what you came back here for. Let's walk," Governor Jameson suggested.

"Your father's death was a wake up call to me and every law enforcement agency in Hawaii. Which is why I'm putting together a task force and I want you to run it,"

"You don't even know me," he sneered.

"I know your résumé. Annapolis, five years Naval Intelligence, six years with the SEALs. Your superiors say you are the best that they have ever seen-," Governor Jameson explained.

"Let me stop you right there," Steve ordered and she turned around, arms crossed

"I've been tracking Victor Hesse for 5 years. If he was bold enough to surface I promise you, he already has an exit strategy plan and he knows, I know it, which means I can barely afford the hour its going to take to bury my father, let alone stand here and talk to you," He said placing his cap back on.

"Excuse me," he nodded before walking past Governor Jameson. She followed turning before speaking again.

"I can help you find this son of a bitch with full immunity and means," She watched as Steve turned around and continued, "Your task force with blanket authority to go after guys like Hesse and get them the hell off my island. Your rules, my backing, no red tape. And I promise you, Commander. What you see with me is what you get," She said walking to him.

"Here's what I see. An election year coming up and a politician who needs the PR. Who's willing to do whatever it takes, including bringing me down here to Pearl Harbor where my grandfather was killed. So I might feel some kind of obligation to fulfill my family destiny. Is that about right, governor?"

"None of those things make me feel less responsible. I knew your father commander. This is personal for me too,"

"Pass," Steve answered

"Alright. Here's my private number" She handed her card.

"Please think it over. Thanks,"

* * *

><p>He arrives at the funeral earlier then he should. He doesn't know if he should call her and tell her he's back on the island or if she already knows? He gets his answer when he feels someone nearby and he turns around to see her, in a black dress and heels, walking up to him. Her hair is down, wavy, and she looks at him with remorse. She takes his hand and squeezes and he knows words don't have to be exchanged because they know each-other well enough.<p>

She looks at him, trying to read him, and automatically sees he's hurt by his father's death. She can see the regret, sadness, and guilt behind his eyes. She knows he's barely holding himself together. She's glad to have called one of his friends to wonder why he hasn't sent a letter or called her, just to find out, he returned to Hawaii hours ago. It's hard to keep in touch with him, as he doesn't really have a cell-phone number and rates to call foreign countries are expensive.

"Steve," She begins and he knows what's she's going to say but he rather not have her say it.

"Don't. I just need you here," He pleads and she nods before gently wrapping her arms around his torso and hugging him. That's all he needs now.

"Everything will be okay," she whispers gently rubbing his back.

He pulls back when he begins to see HPD and other people who knew his father pull up. He takes her hand and places a kiss on it before leading her towards the casket.

"He was a good man," Kono says as she looks at the casket.

"Yes, he was," he whispers. He looks at her hand and sees she's wearing her wedding ring, just like him.

"Your wearing it,"

"I'm not wearing it because I feel like I should, I'm wearing this ring because I want to,"

He runs his thumb over the wedding band on her finger and he feels relieved to have someone there with him.

"Don't worry. I'll put it back on my necklace after," She tells him, knowing he's worried about her safety. He nods before glancing at his own wedding ring.

When they married, they agreed to wear their wedding rings on special occasions or when either wants to and today is one of those days. To him, he doesn't care about the looks he's getting from the people around him, because he knows, as long as she's there, he'll have someone to help him keep himself together.

* * *

><p>"I take it your marriage didn't end too well," Steve noticed as he sat in the passenger seat of his new-found partner.<p>

"No, it would have, had my ex not remarried and dragged my daughter to this pineapple-infested hell hole," Danny groaned.

"You don't like the beach?"

"No, I don't like the beach."

"Who doesn't like the beach?"

"I like cities, you know, skyscrapers, no tsunamis, no jellyfish"

"Tell me you can swim."

"Can I swim?" Danny asked.

"You don't know how to swim" Steve answered.

"I know... how... I swim... I swim for survival, not for fun."

"Interesting" Steve nodded and before Danny could reply, he was interrupted by his ringing phone.

"Yes dear," Danny slightly yelled into the phone.

"What's so interesting about me swimming for survival? And my failed marriage?" Danny asked once he finished his phone call with his daughter.

"I'm just saying both topics are interesting"

"You think its my fault that my marriage failed?"

"Maybe. I don't know," He shrugged.

"What do you know about being married?" Danny asked, slightly glaring at his new partner.

"I know that it requires two people to work together. You weren't happy in your marriage. Happiness is the result of something. You don't just wake up happy,"

"Since when did you become Dr. Phil?"

"I'm just saying," Steve shrugged.

"Oh my god! Your married!" Danny exclaimed pointing his finger at the ring on Steve's finger, slightly losing control of the car and causing it to swerve a little before regaining control.

"No shit Sherlock. Why are you surprised?" Steve asked holding up his left hand to show him the wedding band.

"Who the hell would marry you?" Danny exclaimed.

Steve gave him a look of "excuse me?".

"Woman happen to like men in tattoos and I'm very likable,"

"How long?" Danny asked.

"How long what?"

"Have you been married?,"

"Known her for two years and married about a year," He smiled.

"I'm surprised she hasn't divorced you," Danny muttered.

"Why?"

"You're a navy SEAL. Until your dad's death, you were probably on missions 95% of the time. I just don't know how she hasn't thrown you the papers. If I was gone that long, my ex would have divorced me within the first year,"

"We're pretty happy. Long distance relationship, really solidifies a relationship,"

"Is this a joke? Because it's not polite to flaunt your perfect marriage to a divorced guy's face,"

"Nope. I have a pretty good marriage,"

"I need to meet this girl and ask her why the fuck she married YOU! If she's married to you that means she's a SEAL's wife. Damn, Rachel left me for not taking a break from the force and your still married for being in it. Life's unfair,"

"She adjusted to being a SEAL's wife pretty well. Her family comes from a line of cops so she gets how it is. She supports my job,"

"Fuck you and your perfect marriage," Danny muttered.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Steve said.

"You know just keep your mouth shut," Danny said.

* * *

><p>"That's your cousin?" Danny asked watching Kono surf.<p>

"Choose your next words carefully," Chin warned.

"Both of you," Chin added.

"She's very talented,"

"oh she's off the charts. Spent 3 years on the pro circuit before she blew out her knee. Kid was devastated. Had to re-invent herself and decided to wear a badge. Graduates from the police academy in a week. unfortunately she's family which means HPD will never take her seriously,"

The three watched as tourist dropped in her wave. Steve chuckled, proud of his wife.

"Ow," Chin winced watching her fall.

Danny raised his eyebrows as she got out of the water.

"You sure she's ready for this? She's got no street experience," Steve said. He didn't want to place her in any unwanted danger and plus she wasn't even out of the academy yet. Though he knew with what he had taught her in the short time they had together, would keep her safe.

"Ho brah," Kono said before punching the man to the ground.

Danny and Chin laughed while Steve pulled his aviators down a bit, a little surprised but happy.

"Think twice next time you want drop in someones wave," Kono hissed before beginning to walk up the sand.

"Cousin!" Kono called out, a smile breaking out.

"You had it water-woman! Double overhead" Chin said as he hugged her.

"Waves first good pipe of the season," She pulled back.

"Tourists whatcha gonna do?"

"Kono meet Commander Steve McGarrett and Detective Danny Williams,"

"Nice right cross," Steve complimented.

"Nah man, that was a love tap" She winked at him.

Kono shook Danny's hand as Steve and Chin watched closely, "Hi" Danny greeted, not letting go of her hand.

"That's good brah," Chin interrupted.

"Sure" Danny smiled. Kono turned back to Steve.

"Steve!"

Steve wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug as he spun her around. She inhaled his familiar scent that she'd missed while he buried his face into her hair, inhaling the strawberry vanilla shampoo she always wore.

"I wonder what his wife would think of this," Danny whispered to Chin.

"I thought you had left for another mission when you didn't answer my phone calls yesterday . Where were you?," Kono asked once they pulled back.

"I had to see what was going on with my fathers investigation. I must have left my phone off. I'm sorry," He apologized.

"Okay. Well next time you should tell me or at least mention that your going to be busy," she crossed her arms.

"Well, you failed to mention Chin is your cousin,"

"I didn't even know you knew him,"

"True,"

Danny moved his index finger between the two, "You two know each-other?"

"Oh Yeah. She's my wife," Steve said wrapping an arm around her shoulders as if it was the most normal thing.

Danny suddenly started choking, "You're the one who's married to the animal here?" He choked out. He looked between them trying to figure out how she ended up marrying Super SEAL.

Kono smiled and nodded, wondering what Steve had done to cause the Detective to call him an 'animal'.

"You never told me you got married cuz," Chin said his eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed. He was starting to question whether he should punch Steve or to congratulate his cousin on getting married to someone he could approve of.

"You never asked,"

"You never wore a ring," He threw back.

"Sorry. I guess I forgot,"

"I'm upset about this but congratulations," Chin said. He figured that being angry at his cousin for marrying was pointless, seeing that she was happy with Steve. Though he was definitely going to have a talk with him, later on.

"How long have you two been married?" Chin asked.

"Almost a year," Steve answered.

"But we haven't seen each-other in a few months," Kono added. Chin nodded before Danny began to speak.

"You know what he did to me? He got me shot! Shot! In the freaking arm! And got me thrown out a window! Then he hurt my arm!" Danny exclaimed, showing his slightly bloody arm to her.

"You punched me," Steve defended himself.

"Because you got me shot!" Danny exclaimed.

"Steve," Kono crossed her arms looking at her husband with a look. He looked down, only slightly afraid of her.

"It was an accident and I already apologized," Steve said looking towards the ocean than at her.

"Did he apologize?" Kono asked Danny who nodded.

"Acceptance is currently pending," Danny answered.

"Aren't you going to make him apologize to me for punching me?" Steve asked.

"No, because you got him shot in less than 24 hours of meeting him. Besides it's only a scratch, Steve while the poor detective got shot in the arm and got his arm twisted by you,"

"Your wife seems to be the most reasonably one," Danny commented. Steve shook his head at Danny before turning back to face Kono.

"so your cousin tells us your graduating from the police academy next week. How'd you like to earn a little extra credit before you do?" Steve smiled.

"I'm listening,"

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Review!<strong>

**By the way, I need a new title for this story, so ANY suggestions are greatly appreciated. Also, I'm starting a set of one-shots, so if you want like a specific one-shot about them(even song-fic), just let me know the prompt in the review! I'm pretty much, doing accepting any prompts, including song-fics, which i love because i get to really listen to a song and learn the meaning behind each word in it.**

**McKono, Mikita, Densi,**  
><strong>Nina<strong>


	3. Important Authors Note

Hi guys. I know I went AWOL and didn't update for some time(months I believe). A lot of things occurred one of them being that I lost someone close to me recently and before that I was dealing with that person being really sick and not being able to see them. Then there was school and just things were not going well in my personal life.

I'll try to update as soon as I can, but the past few weeks, I haven't been able to really focus and write chapters. I mean I've written little things when I thought about something, but they aren't really chapters.

I hope you guys understand and I just wanted to let you guys know what was going on. I haven't abandoned these stories nor forgotten about you guys. That's a fact. I've just needed some time to really focus on what happened and such.

-N


End file.
